This invention relates generally to the deployment or recovery of coiled barrier material formed with a plurality of windings. The barrier material may comprise barb tape, barb wire or any similar deterrent material.
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,708 describes a barrier which can be deployed from a load bed of a trailer or other vehicle and which includes a number of stacked coils in a pyramid-like structure with an uppermost coil engaged with a rigid boom cantilevered above the load bed. This type of arrangement works satisfactorily but it requires a dedicated road-going vehicle.
A need exists for an alternative mechanism which can be used with coiled barrier material and which does not necessarily require a dedicated vehicle. It is also desirable to be able to provide a measure of protection for the barrier material so that, at least during transport or storage, the barrier material is less likely to be damaged.